


Afternoon Delight

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants his afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist when I saw the picture, specially since people we're like "is it me or Scott's leg is in Alex's lap"

Scott was shooting a scene with Grace & Daniel when he noticed that the set was too quite. Even when they were shooting a scene without Alex, he would still hang around and bug them, try to make them mess up they're lines which was always a nice addition to they're long days of shooting!! Sometime Alex's craziness was welcomed from everyone because it made them laugh and just light up the atmosphere in general but sometimes, like in the finale, the director had to look him in his trailer when Scott was shooting his scene was Clair.  
They finished the scene & he  went to sit down and check his phone till they set up for the shot. His blackberry's [blinking red light](http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/50514_223239404079_6663274_q.jpg) welcomed him & alerted him to a message from "Trouble' that said "meet me in the break room when your done".  
He looked around for Alex but didn't find him, "oh god," he said then told the director to send someone for him in the break room when they're done setting up. When Alex disappears while Scott is busy, it means troubles!! It means he's planning something and it's going to cost Scott a lot.  
When he started this thing with Alex it was a night when they were both drunk, tired & feeling horny!! he expected the morning after to be weird but it wasn't, they went for a late breakfast and then hit the beach, talked over beers and decided that it felt right and they've been together since then. It's been 3 months but they still didn't feel like letting anyone know about it.  
He walked to the break room and find the door closed, right there was the first sign that Alex was planning something crazy, he took a deep break and opened the door. He saw some equipment boxes near the sofa and then there was Alex sitting in the corner of it on his phone.  
Scott "hey babe, what's up?"  
Alex "nothing, just come here for a second,"  
Scott (walking to sit down next to Alex) "are you sure? you're not as active"  
Alex (pulled Scott that he was sitting in his lap, with Scott's thighs around his leg) "I just don't feel like bugging everyone when the weather is just too *he held Scott's face and kissed him * hot"  
Scott rolled his eyes and said "not like this babe, [the run in](http://50undercover.com/2011/07/21/more-hawaii-five-0-bts-scott-caan-has-impromptu-meet-and-greet-with-japanese-tourists/) a few days ago is bugging my knee, let me up"  
Alex lowered his hands till Scott's waist and held him so he won't be able to stand up, "Nope, sorry" and he started nuzzling Scott's neck.  
Scott was about to just give up when he heard the door open so he jumped to the side of the sofa that he was laying down with his blackberry in his hands while Alex held his iPhone concentrating on his phone lock.  
It was the new guy, Jojo or Joes, whatever his name was, he was playing one of Wo Fat's Bodyguard and apparently the director sent him to call Scott for the next scene. While he was there he told them that he wants to snap a picture of them like this since it shows how the whole cast is Ohana, they didn't say no, he snapped the picture and left. Scott made sure he was out before he got up, gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. 


End file.
